Come Home Soon
by Speak Volumes Silently
Summary: Begins during the season 6 fanally. Femmeslash Don't like don't read. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Secrets Revealed

First ncis fic! Lemmie know what you think!!

~X~X~X~

"Tony…Where's Ziva? Parking the car?" Abby looked at Tony with hopeful eyes.

"Israel."

"Gibbs, you can't let him do this again not again!" Her eyes filled with tears as Gibbs walked over to her.

"She chose to stay,"

"No! She wouldn't do that!"

"Abby she has nothing left for her here. Not since Michael died." Tony shot back at her.

_That's right they don't know._ Abby had forgotten that the team didn't know about them. Ziva had wanted to wait until they had moved in together before telling them.. _They don't know about any of it… not about Ziva moving in after her lease was up not about how Michael was only a mission her father sent her on. Nothing. _Abby thought as her eyes began to water.

Her eyes were lock on the floor as she left. Tim followed her. As she waited for the elevator all she could think was _She'll come back. She has to come back. _ Tim stepped on. "Go Away McGee."

"Abby."

"McGee I'm one of the only…"

"People in the world who could kill me and leave no forensic evidence. I know I know. I don't even know why you're so upset it isn't like you two were the best of friends."

Abby whirled around. "McGee get off the elevator." Abby pushed the button to the next floor. " Now."

"Come on Abby I didn't think that would offend you."

"Go!" she shot her finger toward the open elevator doors.

"Okay." He stepped off the elevator. The rest of the ride seemed to take forever. She finally arrived in her lab and grabbed a sample she needed to run for a case.

"Guess it's just you and me now Mr. Spectrometer."

~X~X~X~

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS. " came a voice. Ziva didn't recognize it nor could she see the face of the man who had said it. She remained silent as he pulled the sac from her head. "Now tell me." He slapped her across her face.

Still she said nothing.

"Fine don't talk. Just die here I don't really care."

"I'm sorry Abby." She didn't realize she had said this out loud.

"What? Who's Abby?"

No reply. He left the room and returned with a large knife. Ziva's eye's widened. _ I can't tell them anything. Ow. _ She looked at her now bloody shoulder. The cut wasn't as deep as she expected. She knew there was only more to come. No one could survive the torture she was about to endure forever. She knew this. _Focus. Think of something happy. Anything happy. _

~~Flashback~~

"Come on! It'll be great plus half your stuff is there anyway!" Abby begged

"But Abby my lease…"

"So come on. We'd bee together all the time and…."

"I know but…"

"I'll buy us a new coffin or even a bed!"

"A bed you? Sleeping in an actual bed all the time?"

"Yes."

"How could I say no!"

"Ziva." Abby kissed her.

"Ewe! Mommy look!" Some kid point at them they didn't realized they had walked all the way around the park to the playground section of it.

The mother's draw dropped. "Go over there and apologize to those ladies."

"Why?"

"Because that was rude."

"Fine." The little boy walked over to Abby and Ziva and apologized. After they mother and son left they died out laughing for no real reason at all.

~~END~~

Ziva's eyes were sill closed. Trying not to scream. She was covered in small deep cuts. "Maybe we should clean her up?" a man that hadn't been there earlier suggested.

"Sure go get the alcohol."

Ziva began to cry as the men pour the alcohol onto the small cuts.

~X~X~X~

Abby sat in her lab all alone. She listened to the words of the song she and Ziva loved so much…

I know we don't belong

_Everyone says it's wrong _

_We come from different ways _

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt _

That I felt

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_From the KISS _

_From the KISS _

_My heart is getting loud _

_I'm trying to keep it down _

_I wish the world could hear _

_But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away _

_You away _

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_From the KISS _

_From the KISS _

_Palm to palm _

_Let lips do what hands do _

_They pray _

_Is it a sin _

_To do what we want to? _

_Don't care where we've been _

_Give me my sin again_

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for _

_From the KISS _

_From the KISS_

Abby admitted it wasn't exactly her taste in music but for some reason this song made her think of Ziva. Abby had always wanted so badly to tell Gibbs, Tony and McGee but never did. She regretted that now, mostly because the team couldn't understand why Abby was so upset.

"Abigail?"

"Oh hey Ducky…"

"Are you alright?"

"No Ziva didn't come back…" She stared at the floor.

"Oh Abigail. She'll come back."

"They said she chose to stay Ducky…"

"I'm sorry that she never got to movie in with you…"

"What? How did you know?"

"Ziva said not to tell you that I knew Abigail. She said "I told Abby not to tell anyone but apparently I kept the cat in the bag."

Abby gave a small laugh Ziva always got idioms wrong. Especially after a visits to Israel.

"I'm so sorry Abigail."

"Ducky do you think she'll come back?"

"I hope so Abigail. I hope so."

Both highly doubted it but refused to admit it.

Abby cried again. Neither knew Tony had been behind the wall the whole time. " I knew it " he mumbled under his breath.

~X~X~X~

It was dark outside. Ziva knew this because there was a small window in the room that she was being kept. It seemed that the harder she tried to unbind her self the tighter the restraints got._ I'll never forgive you Father. Never. _ Ziva hated to admit that her father sent her on this mission knowing what was going to happen. _ I should have known… If had realized I would have gotten on that plane and gone…home._ Yes Israel was no longer her home, Abby was.

~X~X~X~

To be continued


	2. Birthday

Ziva lifts her head slowly. All night one blow after the other she lifted her head and refused to give in. "How about now Ziva? Ready to tell us about NCIS?"

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing."

"I'm impressed it's been almost a week. You're holing up well. But how much longer will it last? Let's find out shall we."

Ziva lowers her head. "I will never tell you anything!"

"You say that now." He walks over to a brief case. And pulls out a long syringe.

"Wha…what is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ziva closes her eyes as he walked towards her.

_Today _Ziva thought to herself as he plunges the syringe into her arm_ it is her birthday. Last year I gave her earrings the year before it was flowers spray-painted black. Black Abby's hair is black and soft. God I miss you. It stings. Happy birthday Abby. I love… _Suddenly everything goes black

~X~X~X~

Abby sits in her lab running tests on the latest blood sample. _It's like nothings changed. Everyone is just carrying on as if she never existed…_ Abby is wearing the earrings. They're black thick hoops with bright blue trimmings. She strokes them as she thinks this.

McGee, Tony and Gibbs appear with a cake. Abby takes her sadness and puts it back in the box she hides it in. Her smile returns.

"WOW! Thanks guys it's great!" It's chocolate with black icing and red icing letters. They also have a box of roses. Black of course, and a new tube of black lipstick.

"We thought you'd like it." Tony gleamed in pride "The lipstick was my idea."

"Some how I knew that." They laugh so does Abby.

A half-hour later Abby thinks they should all get back to work "Ok Mr. spectrometer is Jealous so go back to work guys."

"Alright Abby happy birthday bye!"

"Bye Abs."

Jethro gives her a kiss on the head and with that they are all gone.

Ziva where are you…Why haven't you called…I miss you… Do you even…miss me? No I know you miss me. Ziva please come home I still love you…

Abby's cell phone rings. "Hey Sister Mary."

"Ready for bowling later?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I have to work late tonight."

"But it's your birthday."

"Sorry Gibbs has a big case and promised me no court if I work late."

"Well we know how much you hate court."

Abby laughs.

"Well happy birthday Abby."

"Thanks."

"Night."

"Night."

Abby walks home. She drove to work today but wanted to be out in the cool night air. She puts her head phones in her ears and listens:

I can't, I can't stop crying  
Everyday I'm so afraid  
Afraid of dying  
Death already came and got me  
Cause I'm not living...  
I'm not living anyway...

And who am I supposed to be?  
Everybody seems to see except for me  
Who cares anyway....  
Cause when it's over,  
It's all over, and what you gain you throw away

When will love ever find me?  
All my life all I've craved is to be seen  
Who cares anyway...  
Cause when it's over,  
All that matters is the love you gave away

She arrives home, slips off her cloths without putting new ones on falls onto her bed and sleeps.

~X~X~X~

Ziva wakes it's almost dark. She looks down. Now wishing she had never woken up. She's naked.

"Dinner." The man walks in holding a bowl of what looks like pea soup. Ziva turns away. "Oh you need to eat."

"Please go away."

"Eat and I'll give you a blanket."

_Bribery low even for him._ "Fine."

"Good." She eats it. It's worse than pea soup. The blanket he promised is no more than a towel. She's still grateful. The room is bare. _My clothes…where are they…what happened while I was knocked out no. No crying!!! _she repeats this over and over still the tears come anyway. _ Abby I love you… Please don't think that I don't. I'll come back to you some how I swear. Some how…_

Light shines through the small window. _Ow._ He reenters the room.

"So ready to tell us about NCIS?"

"Never. I'll never tell you anything."

"Why the Americans left you here."

"They didn't know Father planned this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Gibbs wouldn't have let me stay had he known!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes! What did you do to me yesterday?!"

He leans in toward her "Would you like me to tell you or… show you?"

"Tell me."

"Fine. I believe the Americans call it 'Gang Rape'."

Ziva's eyes grow wider. "What…" Her heart sinks. _Abby…_


	3. The Truth

"Why? Why did you…rape…me?" Ziva chokes out.

"Does it matter?"

"…I suppose not…why did you kidnap me?"

"We only do what we're told to do by Director David."

Ziva's head snaps up _Papa… How could you?_ "Did he tell you to rape me?"

"I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

This is obviously a different man from before. He's shorter and much less hostile. Maybe I can get him to set me free.

"So if my father told you set me free…"

"I'd untie you."

"I see…"

~X~X~X~

"Abby!"

"What do you want agent Leker"

"It's Laker Abby… "

Abby rolls her eyes _As if I even care _"So what do you want?"

"Gibbs wanted me to ask you if there was anything new?"

"Nope."

"Oh…"

"Now go."

"Oh right." The younger girl turns to leave

"You shouldn't be so mean to her Abby." Tony says as he walks around the corner

"I don't like her Tony."

"No you would like her if you gave her a chance, but you still think Ziva will come back.

"She will. I know she will."

"That's just wishful thinking Abs…"

"NO! Tony she'll come back… She has to…"

"…and if she doesn't?"

"She will end of conversation."

"We all miss her Abby."

"No more talking about this we have work to do."

Tony nods. "Okay just e nicer to Jennet."

"I'll try."

"Okay."

~X~X~X~

"STOP! Please…. I don't want anymore."

"Then tell us about NCIS!"

"Never! I'll die here before I betray them!"

"Damn… Go get Director David.

"He's here…?"

"Of course I was surprised you didn't recognize the cell." _… Oh this is were I used to… The hell I must have put them through…_.

"She still won't talk. I expect as much." Ziva's father says as he walks into the cell.

Ziva's face hardens and her eyes narrow as her father enters the room.

"Ziva." She says nothing only glares at him. "Shame. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Who you are?"

"Yes."

"Your nothing to me anymore… Nothing!"

"Now now Dear let's not say things we'll regret…"

Ziva rolls her eyes.

"Now Ziva tell the nice men about your time at NCIS."

"NICE! You call what they did to me nice! Go rot in Hell!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I'll just have to allow them to continue working on you…"

"No…Please…Not again…"

"Then tell them."

"…No…"

"Alright." He turns to leave.

"Papa…?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Not good enough."

"Oh? And why do you get to decide that?"

"Because you told them to rape me!"

He smirks. "Oh I did?"

"Stop! Stop Just tell me the truth…Please…"

"I did tell them to."

Ziva begins to shake.

~X~X~X~

"And no the bullets do no match but the DNA does."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just tell Gibbs no and yes. Okay Agent Laker."

"Sure Abby and thank you for the update." Jennet turns to leave.

_Nice Abby be nice…_ "Have a nice day."

Jennet looks confused but thanks Abby and leaves.

"Hey Abs Gibbs wanted me to give you this." He hands her a caf-Paw.

"So Gibbs is avoiding me…and sending people to check on me."

"Naw…"

"Tony!"

"Kidding Abby."

"I know." She giggles.

"Okay so I think I have an Idea to get Ziva back."

"Really!"

"Yea McGee is on his way down and We'll get to work on finding her."

Abby's face lights up.

~X~X~X~

Let me know what you think!!!


	4. Sister?

"Okay I'm here. Have you filled Abby in yet?"

"Nope I figured you could do that."

"Wait! You guys have been working on getting her back without me?"

"Well…" Tony shrugs "Yeah."

"Why I could have helped."

" We didn't want to involve you until we had the plan in case it didn't work out. You're still so mess up over her leaving so we just left you out of it for a while."

"I'm not sure if I'm mad or grateful…"

"You should be grateful."

"And why is that?"

"Cause Abby you're scary when you're mad."

"See McGee you should be afraid too!"

"Funny Now do you want me to fill you in or what."

"Fill me in."

"Here's the plan" He begins "We found that Ziva's last known location was her home… I mean house in Israel we tracked her from there. We found that she is still in Israel being held captive by an unknown party. Now For the rescue, all we need is a plane and Gibbs."

Abby's face lights up "I think this is going to work!"

~X~X~X~

"May I please have my clothes back?" Ziva tries to choke the words out.

"Sure." Her father throws her clothes to her.

"Thank you." Ziva shakes with anger, fear and shame.

"See you tomorrow."

_Think happy…Happy…Abby… _Abby's face appears in Ziva's head. _Happy…_ Tears fall from her face _Abby…Please forgive me for not being strong enough._

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"Oh Hey Ziva! What's up? Does Gibbs need me?"

"Um no I was just bored so I came to see if you need help or….something…"

"Oh Yeah! I always love company!"

"So how can I help?"

"Um…Well I'm kinda just in the waiting stage at the moment so I was about to go get lunch. You in?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where should we eat?"

"I do not really care."

"Okay I'll pick."

Ziva nods.

They can't go very far incase Gibbs needs them for something but the is a sub shop on base.

"So having a good day?"

"Yeah Mr. Spectrometer is doing his job very well today."

"Good."

"Yeah… Ziva can I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"Why did you come see me today?"

"I wasn't busy and…"

"I know I mean was that the only reason?"

~~~End~~~

The opening of the swinging door interrupts Ziva's happiness, "Well, well any progress, Boys"

"No she still won't talk."

"Pitty. I don't want so send her poor little sister in here."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Why should I? She's as old as you were when you learned to torture captives."

"Papa She's 7!"

"Like I said I didn't want her to have to see you killed."

"Please Papa!!!"

"Tell them about NCIS and I won't have to do this!!"

"Can I think about it for a minute?"

"I'll give you ten minutes. Come along boys let's give her a little space." The men follow Ziva's father out of the room.

_I'm so sorry Abby but I can't let him do this to her. You'd like my sister. She's got a bubbly personality. Like you…_

Ziva sits in silence for the rest of the ten minutes before her father re-enters. "Ready to tell us about NCIS?"

"Yes…"

~X~X~X~

"So what do you say Gibbs?" Tony looks serious.

"Vance won't like it."

"Boss give us the OK."

"Gear up."

"Right." Tony walks out of the room to find Abby and Tim with their ears pressed to the door.

"Nice."

"So? What did he say?!" Abby looks up at Tony.

"He said Gear up."

"Great. I'm coming."

"No Abby you stay here."

"No way Tony not a chance."

"No he's right Abby." Gibbs steps out of the room. "You're staying here."

"But Gibbs!" He puts a finger over her mouth and kisses her forhead. "Alright but call me when you land."

"Of course."

~X~X~X~

BAM! Good/Bad let me know what you think! Input is welcome! So is criticism!! Harsh or not harsh whatever!


	5. Lalala

"That's all I know about Jenny Shepherd." Ziva finally finishes the entire history of NCIS's former director. _Next I'll tell them about Kate. The dead and then the living._

"That's no help at all she's dead!" Saleem screams at her. His hand flies across her face leaving only a bright red mark in its tracks. His eyes are blank, empty with no emotion at all.

"Now now Saleem Ziva's has been very forth coming. That's enough for today. Give her a special dinner." _His Idea of special is a piece of old meat. I cannot believe I did this to people._

"Yes sir." Saleem nods and leaves the room. He leaves the door open. Thankfully Ziva is fully clothed.

"Now Ziva tomorrow tell us a little more." Ziva's father kisses her forehead. She jerks away. "Aw come along now that's no way to treat your father." He smirks.

"No father would use his own children like this." She scoffs

"Speaking of being a father, would you like to see your sister?"

"She is here?"

"Tikya's been asking about you."

"..Do you really want her to see me like this?" Ziva pointed to the mark on her face and matted up hair.

"No. You'll have to be showered and be cleaned up. Oh and she doesn't know you've been down here so we won't tell her. Alright?"

"Yes Papa I understand."

"We'll let you see her in two days. That way you have to tell Saleem more about NCIS before you get to see her. Let's call it a privilege. I'll instruct Saleem and the others not more violence that way Tikya won't suspect a thing. Sound fair? I'll also get you better meals and a real bed by tonight so that you look well rested."

"Yes Papa thank you very much."

He leaves the room after untying her.

_Don't worry Ti I'll get you out of this before he corrupts you like he has me. I will not let him make you into a killer… I promise. Ti… One day you'll have to meet Abby… I know you two will get along great… You're both such happy people… _Ziva laughs… _ my two favorite girls._ Ziva smiles.

~X~X~X~

"Why haven't they called?"

"Well Abigail it might be because they just left 4 hours ago?"

"You're right I need to relax and focus on my work."

"Good thinking." Ducky begins to walk out of the room but is stopped by the sound of glass breaking.

"Abigail how many times are you going to…"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow. Ducky it hurts."

"Oh Abigail Why are you being so clumsy?"

"I'm just so nervous. Ziva's been gone for so long…What if she's…"

"Don't think like that Abby I'm sure she's fine."

"If she's fine she would have called."

"That's true but…"

"But there's no but… I can't lose anyone else Ducky I just can't…"

" I know. I know."

Abby looks at the picture Kate drew her so many years ago. Framed and on the wall. Where it will always stay. "They need to hurry up."

"Be patient Abby."

"UGH! I can't."

"I have work to do so don't get hurt okay?"

"You got it Duck I'll be super careful." She swings her arms and knocks an empty evidence container off the table and it shatters." Starting now."

Ducky leaves Abby to clean up the messes she has made while he goes back down to autopsy. For Abby being in this building without the team is weird. Almost ominous but not really really ominous like in the cheesy movies where the girls are being chased by the guy with the knife and they are in heels and fall down but ominous never the less. Abby paces back and forth for about twenty minutes before a familiar face walks through the door. It's an unwelcome face.

"Ms. Sciuto do you mind telling me where Gibbs and the rest of his team are."

"I don't know what your talking about they took the week off remember a vacation?"

"Yes but where did they go on vacation?"

"They don't tell me everything Director."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do." He was sterner now.

"This is ridiculous Vance I honestly have no clue where they are right now" _though I probably could calculate it._ "or how to contact them."

"Right and the sun for got to rise today."

"Harsh much?"

He glared at her for a moment before turning to leave. "Oh and Eli will not be happy about this."

"Wait! You know? You know where they went?"

"Of course. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me yourself." He left the room all Abby can do now is wait and wait for Gibbs to call it would be a few more hours till they landed in Israel.

~X~X~X~

Ziva's bed arrives, much faster than she could hope. "You best be glad that Tikya's been asking when you would return."

"What sad to seem me all clean Saleem."

"Why do you like the Americans so much?"

Ziva smiles. "Saleem you could never understand."

He jerks forward." I swear as soon as Eli gives me the go ahead you're mine."

"Gibbs will come for me."

"Of course he will just keep stalling. You'll die sooner."

"Ha Papa will not let you kill me Saleem."

"He had you kill Ari remember?"

"No I would have let Ari live if he had not been corrupted."

"Of course and you probably believe that your sister's death was by accident."

"Stop!"

"Hit a nerve?"

"It WAS an accident."

"Sure… If you say so."

"Leave."

"Well your dinner is about ready. Your father had your favorite made."

Ziva says nothing.

"I'll have it brought to you soon."

~X~X~X~

"Tony. Wake up!"

"Huh? What? What is it Probie?"

"We're about to land."

"Good."

~X~X~X~

Let me know what you think!!!


	6. Blood

"Zi!" Tikya screams, "You came back." Tikya throws her arms around Ziva who lifts the little girl up into the air and kisses her cheek.

"Of course I did Tikya! Wow look how big you are!" Tikya looks exactly like Ziva only smaller. Her hair is halfway down her back and her eyes are darker than Ziva's. In this moment some how Ziva forgets about where she has been for the past 6 weeks and smiles.

"Zi how did you get hurt?" Tikya runs her small finger across Ziva's wounds.

"I got in a little fight I'm okay Tikya don't worry."

"Are you sure?

"Yes."

"Okay….Zi you gotta come visit more often. I miss having someone to play with." Tikya pouts.

"Don't worry Ti I'll come see you much more and maybe you can come visit me in America?" Ziva winks at her sister who lights up at the idea of visiting her sister in America.

"Can I Papa? Please??"

"Sure maybe in a few months." He's angry now.

"YAY!!!"

Ziva is still smiling when a man comes through the door. "Director there are NCIS agents here to see you."

He whirls around and grabs Ziva's shirt and lifts her up, "You! You just couldn't leave well enough alone you little…"

"Papa stop! Your hurting Zi!" Tikya runs toward them and grabs her father. He drops Ziva and flings Tikya against a wall. Just as he does this Gibbs rushes in and tackles Eli.

"Ti!" Ziva runs over to her sister. Ziva pushes the girls long curly hair out of her face. "Ti? Ti are you okay?" Ziva see's that Tikya has a large cut on her forehead. "Come on Ti talk to me."

"Are you okay Zi? My head hurts."

"Thank God." Ziva wraps her arms around her sister.

"Ziva what the hell is going on?"

"Gibbs! You came back."

"What's going … Ziva beat up isn't such a great look on you." Tony comments as he enters.

"A little help over her Tony?"

"Sure."

~X~X~X~

"Abigail stop pacing please. You making poor Palmer nervous."

"Oh he's fine Ducky."

"Alright then go pace in your lab so we can work."

"Fine I'm going."

Abby steps on the elevator as her phone rings. It's Tim. "McGee you didn't call me when you landed. I'm going to kill you when you get back."

"Hello Abby."

"Z...Ziva? Is that you?"

"Yes Abby." Ziva is smiling at the sound of Abby's voice.

" Where are you? Why haven't you called? Are you okay? Are you coming home?"

"Abby I am in Israel I could not call I was…under captivity. No I am not okay. Yes I am coming home."

"Oh Ziva."

"I will be home tomorrow. I have to bring my sister Tikya with me."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Why is she coming with you?"

"Abby I don't want to tell you all of this over the phone. Can I tell you when I arrive?"

"Yes."

"I love you I will see you soon."

"I love you too Ziva. Bye."

"It's odd."

"What is Ziva."

"I cannot say good bye to you."

"How about see you later."

"Okay See you later Abby."

~X~X~X~

^_^


	7. Arrival

**Ziva stares out of the window of the plane, waiting. Waiting on the plane to land so that at last she can see the only person she has been thinking of. Tikya is sitting beside her talking to Tim about video games. She doesn't here a word of this though. She just stares out of the window… waiting.**

"**Hey Tikya switch with me I need to talk to your sister."**

"**Sure!" She hops out of her seat and switches seats with Tony.**

"**So you and Abs?" Ziva doesn't even notice Tony attempting to speak with her. "Um hello?"**

"**I am sorry. What?"**

"**You and Abs?"**

"**What about me and Abby?"**

"**Come on Ziva." Ziva stares at him blankly. " I want to know **_**everything**_**." He lightly hits her shoulder with his fist. Her face changing, Ziva jumps backwards. Her eyes grow wide. "Ziva are you okay?"**

"**I am fine Tony."**

**~X~X~X~**

_**Flight 206 exiting gate D. **_**A man says over an intercom. **

"**Finally!" Abby yells as she rises to head to the gate. It seems to take hours to get there , although it was a short walk. Abby's mind races…**_**I hope she's okay….Should I have got flowers… no no that would not have gone well…. I hope her sister likes me… **_**Abby spots Ziva walking toward her.**

**Ziva stops in front of Abby. Ziva smiles at Abby who's eyes are filled with tears. Ziva takes Abby's hand. "I have missed you." Abby opens her mouth to speak but no words come out as if she actually had time to say anything before Ziva captured the Goth's lips in what was their first kiss in over two months….**

**~X~X~X~**

**The end. I must say I'm so very pleased at how this story turned out. Oh wait you think it's over? WRONG!!!! The Sequel is coming….soon!!! **


End file.
